


Different Coding

by WolfKomoki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Connor has never fit in with other androids. Since the day he was activated, Connor knew he was different. Hank notices some tell tale signs of Autism in Connor, which is ridiculous. Androids can't be Autistic, can they?





	Different Coding

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit Become Human is owned by Quantic Dreams. When I was playing Detroit Become Human, Connor resignated with me a lot. Being that I'm Autistic, Connor honestly reminds me of myself in a lot of ways. Connor's experiences in this fic are based on mine and mine alone. Remember: if you've met one Autistic person, then you've met one Autistic person. Autism is a spectrum. We're all different.

         When Connor was activated, he knew something was wrong. He was designed to work harmoniously with humans, but something was off. For one thing, his optical units are far more sensitive than they should be. Another thing? His audio processor can’t filter out sounds. Everything plays at the same volume, and it’s loud, and it’s scary. He doesn’t understand social skills, and idioms are confusing. When he met Captain Allen during the hostage situation, he refused to make eye contact with Connor, which Connor didn’t mind one bit. Having to maintain eye contact was painful, and Connor hates it.

         When Connor walked into Jimmy’s bar, he was overwhelmed by the lights in the room. Voices were overlapping, the music was pounding, the clock was ticking, glasses were clinking, and he just wanted to be out of here. He starts scanning people’s faces for Lieutenant Anderson, looking away from their eyes as he scanned them. Eventually he finds him sitting at the bar.

         “Lieutenant Anderson, my name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Cyberlife.” He introduces, looking down at Hank’s shirt.

         “I looked for you at the station, but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.” He informs.

         “What do you want?” Hank asks. Connor was glad he wasn’t making eye contact with him.

         “You were assigned a case early this evening. A homicide, involving a Cyberlife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist investigators.” He adds.

         “Well, I don’t need any assistance. ‘Specially not from a plastic asshole like you. So, just be a good little robot and get the fuck outta here.” Hank demands. Connor frowns. He can’t leave. He’s assigned to Hank. He _can’t_.

         “Listen, I think you should stop drinking, and come with me. It’ll make life easier for the both of us.” Connor says. Hank nods and drinks his shot.

         “I’m sorry, Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I must accompany you.” Connor apologizes.

         “You know where you can stick your instructions?” Hank laughs. Connor stares at him in confusion.

         “No, where?” He asks. Hank raises an eyebrow and looks at him. _Really? That was an expression._

         “Never mind.” He sighs. Connor decides to try something else.

         “Bar tender? The same again please.” He asks. When they got in the car Hank drives to the crime scene, and Connor follows him soon after. Connor was silent through most of the investigation, which Hank found odd. When Connor licked the blood of the knife, he looks at Connor in disgust.

         “Err! Jesus! What the hell are you doin’?” He asks.

         “I’m analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time.” Connor informs. He blinks.

         “I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you.” He apologizes.

         “Okay, just don’t… put any more evidence in your _mouth_. You got it?” Hank asks.

         “Got it.” Connor says as he looks at the floor.

         “Fuckin’ hell I can’t believe this shit.” Hank mutters under his breath. Connor continues analyzing everything. The reflection from the windows made the room way too bright, but outside was worse. Eventually he returns to Hank’s side.

         “He was stabbed twenty-eight times.” He informs.

         “Yeah. Seems like the killer really had it in for him.” Hank mutters.

         “I think I’ve figured out what happened.” Connor informs.

         “Oh yeah? Shoot. I’m all ears.” Hank says. Connor raises an eyebrow.

         “I don’t have a gun, Lieutenant.” He says with confusion. Hank sighs. This was going to be a challenge not to use idioms around this android.

         “I meant that I’m listening.” He explains. Connor nods and starts rapidly explaining what happened. Hank could hardly keep up. Connor eventually finds himself crawling through the attic, which was a welcome relief from the blinding lights in the room. He jumps when the deviant comes out of the shadows.

         “I was just defending myself. He was gonna _kill_ me. I’m begging you, _don’t tell them_.” The deviant pleads. Connor could see the fear in his eyes. If he didn’t tell them, then he could screw up the case, but if he did tell them, then he wouldn’t be doing what the deviant asked.

         “Connor what the fuck is going on up there?” Hank calls from below. Connor looks away from the deviant’s eyes.

         “It’s here Lieutenant!” He shouts. When they returned to the station, Connor was blinded by the lights in the building. The hum of the fluorescent lights was irritating him, and the sounds from both inside, and outside were overwhelming his senses. Hank tried to question the deviant but failed.

         “ _I_ could try questioning it.” Connor offers. Connor was confused when detective Reed started laughing, loudly. Why was that funny? When Connor walked into the room, and closed the door, his mind feels sluggish. He slowly sits on the floor and shuts down.

         “What the _fuck_ is it doing now?” Hank asks. Connor’s LED blinked a slow blue, and everything else just faded. He sits completely still, slowly blinking. The deviant looks at him in concern.

         “Are you… alright?” He asks. Connor doesn’t respond.

         “What the hell! _Connor_!” Hank calls from the other side of the glass. Still, Connor doesn’t respond.

         “Looks like the tin can is broken.” Gavin laughs. Hank rolls his eyes and walks in there, slowly walking over to Connor as he kneels next to him.

         “Connor. What are you doing?” He asks. Connor doesn’t respond, and that’s when it clicks. Connor was having a shutdown, which didn’t make any sense. Androids can’t be Autistic, _can they_? Connor didn’t know where he was. Was he still in the interrogation room? He can’t feel his body. He can’t hear anything either.

         “Hey Connor? We’re still in the interrogation room. Can I touch you?” Hank asks. Connor blinks. It was the only response he could give right now.

         “I’m gonna pull you up now, and then we’re gonna go somewhere quiet. Blink if that’s alright.” Hank instructs. Connor blinks and Hank grabs his hand, carefully pulling Connor up from the floor.

 


End file.
